Who would you choose?
by Taylor Novak
Summary: Some time has passed since his resurrection when Dean finally meets Castiel..He doesn't tell Sammy about it and isn't planning on doing so.But soon Sam finds out about Castiel&Dean promises not to see him ever again.Rated T,M for later chapters;Destiel!
1. Chapter 1:Castiel

**__**

**_Summary:_**** Some time has passed since his resurrection when Dean finally meets Castiel..the one who resurrected him. He doesn't tell Sammy about it and isn't planning on doing so, because Castiel is his little secret. But soon Sam finds out about Castiel and Dean promises him not to see him ever again...**

_Set shortly after the beginning of season 4. Sam and Dean are staying some time at Bobby's. I changed the story a little bit, so it's an AU story._

_****_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural nor the characters..which I would really love to. *sighs* Thank you Kripke for giving us these boys!_

_****_

_**A / N:** _**Very first story so pleaaaaase be nice! This is just something that popped into my head..I have no idea where I'll be going with this story in the future..So suggestions are very welcome! Please rate and review! Hope you like it! :)**

__

_Chapter 1:Castiel_

Sam and Dean have been staying at Bobby's for quite a while. They came to his house right after Dean was resurrected...

They were sitting in the living room reading books, as usual, when Dean suddenly got up and went upstairs.

„I'll be right back," he shouted into the living room walking up the stairs. Sam slightly frowned, shrugged his shoulders and kept reading.

Dean went into the bath room. He looked into the mirror and observed his mirroring. Flashes of hell appeared before his eyes. He shook his head to get them out of his head, then washed his face with cool water when he suddenly heard a fluttering noise behind him.

He turned the water tap off and turned around seeing a totally strange man standing in front of him. He instinctly put his hand on his shoulder where the mystic creature, that got him out of hell, had eternalized itself.

The man standing in front of him slightly smiled. „Hello, Dean", he said with a husky voice.

Dean studied the man in front of him and immediately asked, „Who are you?"

„I am Castiel. I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition", he told him.

Dean looked at him,almost staring shockingly. „What are you?" He just had to make sure he wasn't raised by some demon.

„I am an angel of the lord", the man in front of him told him.

_No..It can't be...No...Why..Why would an angel..a __**fucking **__**angel**__ rescue me from hell?_

Castiel answered, as if he had just read his mind. „Because I couldn't see you suffer anymore. I have been watching you for quite some time,Dean. I'm sorry for the mark on your shoulder."

Dean still staring at him asked, "did you just...read my..mind?"

Castiel simply nodded, as if it was a normal thing.

Dean sighed and tried to digest the information that had just been given to him.

"So...You're telling me..that..an angel rescued me from hell?" He looked at him skeptically.

Castiel nodded.

"You have wings?", Dean asked chuckling a little to himself.

"Of course I do."

"So you're basically a chicken." Dean encountered him with a bigger chuckle.

Castiel looked at him, frowning. "Why are you comparing me to a chicken,Dean?"

Now Dean started to laugh out loud, because obviously he didn't get it.

"I mean..Angels can't be like chicken..We don't cackle...", Castiel said totally lost in his thoughts. _Why in god's name is he comparing me to a chicken?_

That made Dean burst out into loud laughter.

"...and we certainly do not lay eggs..." Castiel looked at Dean, totally confused.

"I don't understand. Why are you comparing me to a chicken?"

"Eh..Well...Cas..", he hold his breath for a second.._They just met and he's already giving him a nick name?_

"Because both of you have feathers", he finally said after calming down.

Cas looked at him, thinking about that said statement and -_oh wonder_- chuckled.

Dean found that chuckle sweet..Wait.._He found it sweet?What the fuck?_ He shrugged that thought off chuckling a little bit about the angel's reaction...

After their first encounter in the bath room, which Dean found totally awkward, they went to his bed room to talk some more. Somehow, Dean enjoyed his presence, which he found weird because they had just met.

But there was one thing gnawing at the back of his head..._Should he tell Sammy about him? Or should he suck it up and hide it from him? More importantly: what if he finds out?_

_****_

_**A / N: **_** So...yeah..first story..still don't know what I should think of it..I know..not much but I just started it..It'll get better. You'll understand the headline better in the later chapters. So you know how it works..Rate and review, please! Suggestions but also criticism are welcome. Any help I can get...Give me your opinion and also where you'd like this story to be going. I only have a reaaaaaaaally tiny idea. Thank y'all! :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Something more?

_Here goes chapter 2..Wow..Amazing..Okay I only got 1 review so far but knowing that somebody out there liked my story makes me smile. So I decided to go on and totally hope that you're enjoying this story._

_**Disclaimer: **_**I still do not own Supernatural nor the characters..Damn..Would really love to though..**

_**A / N: **_**Let's see what this chapter brings us...There will be a flashback in this chapter.I labelled it with Oooo. Chapter title is from the song „Something more" by Aly & AJ. Check it out it's actually really sweet. Enjoy :)**

_Chapter 2: Something more?_

A few weeks after his very first encounter with Castiel, Dean was sitting with Sam and Bobby at the kitchen table having breakfast.

Sam and Bobby were talking about some old cases but Dean was quite. He was lost in his thoughts.

Lately he's been thinking much about Castiel.._too much for his taste._

But somehow he wanted to see him again..He didn't know why..He just knew that he wanted it.. _so badly._

On their first encounter they got to know each other pretty fast and both of them knew that there was something more..Something that definitely goes deeper. He could see it in Castiel's eyes. He could see _affection_ in his eyes. But that scared him. _That's just stupid..You're imagining things, Dean. You should stop thinking about this kinda crap. He's so not in love with you and neither are you with him. That's not you. You are definitely __**not gay**__. _

Dean just shook his head. But there was something..He was feeling something for him.._But what? It can't be...__**love**__..You can't be in love with an angel,Dean. Especially not a __**male**__ angel. You're nuts. Why are you thinking about this? Why are you thinking about him?_

**Oooo**

_He still remembered it as if it had been yesterday. _

_How they were laughing together.. How their knees accidently touched. The feeling of it sent a shiver up his spine..which was a really good feeling._

_He smiled at everything Cas said. But _why?_ Maybe because he was fascinated by him. He found the fact that he was fascinated by an angel..a male angel very disturbing but didn't waste a single second on that thought._

_There was one thing where Cas had laid his hand on Dean's hand..which made Dean look to their hands and slightly bite his lip. And again, there was this familiar shiver running up his spine..and it felt sooo good. Cas must have felt it, too because he chuckled sweet and caressed Dean's hand._

_Dean looked up at him and noticed that Cas was watching his lips. He so wanted to kiss Dean's lips but he didn't have the courage to do it. _I can't,_he thought. _What if he rejects me? What if he hates me after that? I couldn't bear it. I can't do it.

_Dean leaned forward..just a little bit, only to see if Cas wanted the same... And he did, because Castiel also leaned forward to meet Dean's face. _

_Dean kissed Castiel's very soft lips tenderly. Once again..the all too familiar shiver running up his spine...and again..it felt sooo damn good. Dean let out a small sigh and pulled him closer._

_He lightly ran his tongue over Cas' lips begging for entrance. Cas' lips parted willingly and let his tongue in. It felt so good..._

**Oooo**

Dean shivered at the thought of kissing Castiel again. Sam looked at him, confused... So did Bobby.

„You okay?", Sam asked.

Dean just nodded. _He couldn't tell Sammy about this. He would kill him._

Dean sucked his breath in for a few seconds, then just said: „I'm gonna take a walk."

He got up and on his way to the front door grabbed his jacket and went outside.

He quickly went to the old barn that was behind Bobby's house. He went inside and took two long and deep breaths before saying his name.

„Cas?...Castiel?It's me, Dean..I..I need to see you..."

_God this sounds so weird coming out of your mouth,Dean._

Dean looked around, seeing Cas didn't appear. He let out a shaky sigh and decided to try again.

„Cas..Please..I want to see you...I miss you.."

_That sounds even weirder.._

Suddenly he heard a fluttering noise and turned around.

There he was. He took in the sight of this gorgeous looking angel.._his_ gorgeous looking angel. Dean smiled at his sight and let Castiel come to him.

„Hello, Dean."

There it was. The husky voice that he'd missed so much.

Dean instantly kissed him and pulled him closer.

_God he missed those lips..those very soft lips.._

He ran a hand through Cas' hair.

…_.and that soft and silky hair.._

_His scent of...ocean? Did he really scent the ocean on him?_

Dean broke the kiss and started kissing Cas' neck.

In between those kisses placed on Castiel's soft skin Dean murmured, „God, I missed you... missed you so much, Cas. My Cas..."

Castiel chuckled, but then said, „Dean..We need to talk."

Dean let go of him and looked at him. „What's wrong?"

„Nothing... I just want to talk to you about...about us...What are we now?"

Dean looked at him thinking about that said question.

„I..I..I don't know..", he stammered. „What do you want us to be?", he asked instead.

„Well..", Castiel started, but then paused. He shortly looked to the ground then looked up at Dean again.

„I..I want us to be..a couple...I would really love to be your boyfriend..Of course if that's okay with you", Cas immediately added in a polite tone.

Dean chuckled at that polite tone.

„Oh you little angel..Of course it's okay with me...I'd be really glad if you'd be my boyfriend."

Cas smiled at that and kissed him passionately.

_Wooooah..Wait..What the hell?That sounded way too high schoolish..Wait wait wait..A guy? Dean..What the hell? You're with a guy? Hmmm...Cas' soft lips..._

Dean's rapidly changing thoughts were dumbed when he heard a rattling noise at the door. They immediately broke the kiss and looked over to the door. Both of them sucked their breaths in, waiting what was going to happen next...

_Oh god, please don't let it be Sammy...Please I'm begging you..._

_****_

_**A / N:**_

**Hahaaaaa..How I love to end this with a mean, I know.  
>So I'm already on chapter 3 because somehow I'm totally enjoying this new discovered passion. So pleaaaaaaase rate and review..Pretty please..And of course, if you have any suggestions at all post them! I'd really love to know your ideas and opinions on this story and maybe I could bring your ideas into this story. I didn't read it fully though so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes..tell me!<br>**ForeverTheWeakestKid **: Sorry the chicken dance somehow didn't fit in here. I laughed so hard when I read it..But I promise I definitely won't forget it! That's some really hilarious idea you planted into my brain,you! Lol.. okay so..have fun reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Haunted?

_And here it comes..chapter 3..already.._

_this is going really quick which totally surprised me. At first I thought that it would take days maybe weeks for somebody to read and review this. But man..like I said..it's going really quick..And I'm still stunned. _

_Thank you all who have been reading because you are really making my day!I just started this story out of boredom and now I'm actually having fun writing this! So thank you all!_

_****_

_**Disclaimer:**_** Damn I still don't own Supernatural nor the characters...Aaaaaahh wanna own them! But never will ;(**

**_A / N: _Chapter 3 coming up!Enjoy! Rate and review! Have fun! Hope you like it! :)  
><strong>

_****_

_**Warnings: **_**If you don't like blood and gore and whatsoever..don't read..Okay didn't bring that much into this chapter but..I warned ya.**

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Chapter 3:Haunted?_

Dean's heart raced. He could hear it hammering in his chest.

It almost seemed like an eternity when he took a breath again.

He slowly started to walk towards the door and gulped heavily.

Cas was watching him, ready to strike if someone was about to harm his Dean.

Dean looked back to Castiel reassuring he was still there. Cas simply nodded and then Dean opened the door.

A wave of relief flooded through him when he saw Rumsfield, Bobby's dog, in front of the door.

Dean started to smile and patted the dog's head. He let him in and closed the door again.

Dean looked back at Castiel. „It was just Bobby's dog..must have been scratching at the door.."

Then Dean slowly went back to Cas and murmured, „ oh doggy..don't you ever do that to me again..I'm not as young as you think I am.."

As he walked up to his angel, Castiel was listening.._ What is he doing?_,Dean thought.

„Ehm..Cas?"

Castiel looked at him.

„What were you just doing?"

„I was..listening."

„To what?", Dean asked.

„To the other angels.I have to leave now."

„Oh...",Dean said totally disappointed.

Castiel put one of his hand to Dean's cheeks.

„I will be there for you. Just call on me if you want to see me", he said smiling.

Immediately Dean started to chuckle. _Call on meeeee,call on me, call on meeee.._

That instantly triggered a song in his mind and Dean shook his head.

Cas looked at him, confused. „What?"

„Hm? Oh nothing..You just reminded me of a song."

„A..song?", Cas looked at him,still confused how he could remind him of a song. _Did he say anything that could give away a title to a song?_

„Yeah..A song..You know..Call on meeee,call on me, call on meeee...", Dean chuckled afterwards.

Dean could see the big question mark forming on Castiel's face which made his mouth fall open.

„Dude..You don't know that song? It's like..everywhere..You must have heard it somewhere."

Castiel just shook his head in disapproval.

„Seriously? You don't know 'Call on me'? Man..That's Eric Prydz..What the hell?Do you know anything?"

„Well...", Castiel said thoughtfully.

„I do know Mozart and Bach. They made some adequate compositions."

Dean looked at him dumb.

„Mozart?...Bach?...compositions?..._adequate_? Dude...What the hell? Never heard anything of AC/DC? Kansas? Led Zeppelin? Motorhead?"

Castiel again, shook his head.

Dean let out a sigh and murmured, „ oh boy..this is going to be fun.."

Cas just frowned. „Ehm.. anyways..I have to leave now."

Dean just nodded.

„Just _call on me", _he said grinning slightly, signalising he finally got the reference.

Dean raised an eyebrow and said, „yeah..will do.."

Cas gave him a kiss on his cheek and disappeared. Dean let out a shaky sigh and went back to the house.

**/**

Blood. Everywhere..Just blood. What the hell?, Dean thought as he wandered around Bobby's house discovering nothing but blood. It was everywhere. On the floor. The stairs. The staircase railing. Heck even on the walls. He went into the living room finding...guess what? More blood.

Then he went on to the kitchen discovering a large blood pool and next to it..a body..

_No_...He stood there as if he was glued to the floor.

It can't be.. It can't be his body...Is this..Sammy?

„Sammy?", Dean whispered, slowly walking towards his body, realizing that everything looked way too real. This was no dream. Everything looked too real.

And the fact that Sammy, _his_ Sammy was laying in front of him in a blood pool scared the holy shit out of him.

Dean kneeled beside him and rolled him onto his back.. revealing a massive big hole in Sammy's chest..all gory and frazzled. Dean gulped heavily and instinctly felt his pulse...

_Nothing...Of course he has no pulse you dumb ass.. He's all frazzled, what did you expect?See him square dancing in his own blood pool?_

For that thought Dean could have kicked his own ass.

He felt his face moistening.. He was crying..Which he hadn't done in a _very_ long time.

He took his little brother into his arms, held him for what seemed like an eternity...

**/**

Dean yanked up from his nightmare, sweating drastically. His eyes were wide open.

_Don't worry.. It was only a dream.. only a dream.._

He got up from his bed and went into his brother's room. There he was. Laying asleep in bed.. Looking peaceful.

„Sleep well,Sammy", Dean whispered and went back into his room and back into his bed.

He tried to calm himself by thinking of something else.. _somebody_ else..

_Cas._

Dean laid back and closed his eyes thinking of he would dream of him.

After a few failed attempts of falling back asleep, finally, at 3 o' clock in the morning, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**/**

Dean was in the middle of a field. A cornfield to be exact.

He looked around, hoping he'd find Cas somewhere.

„Dean."

There it was. The husky voice he loved so much.._adored so much._

He turned around.

„Hey Cas", he went to his boyfriend and kissed his lips.

Three hours flew by where the lovebirds had lots of fun.. Playing around like little children..

Dean was laying in the cornfield bursting into laughter as Cas was performing a chicken dance..

Dean had never laughed so hard..

Suddenly Castiel looked at him, confused.

„Are you laughing at me?", he asked.

„No no no no no. Of course not, honey", he chuckled.

Cas cocked his head to one side and looked at him skeptically.

„You _are_ laughing at me...You are so mean!", Cas encountered offended.

Dean immediately saw that Cas was offended and stopped chuckling.

„No no..Seriously honey, I wasn't laughing at you", he said while reaching out a hand to his boyfriend.

Cas hesitated but then took his boyfriend's hand and laid with him in the cornfield.

He smiled and said, „ I know, I know.. I was just trying to pick on you."

„What a tricky little angel you are..", Dean said slightly chuckling and pressed a kiss to Cas' temple...

**/**

Dean slowly started to drift out of his dream. There was this feeling.. Something was _wrong._

He opened his eyes and looked around. Then he looked to his watch. _4... Something's wrong here._

He immediately got out of his bed and grabbed his gun.

He went out of his room and looked across the hall...

_Nothing._

It was quite..._Too quite..._

He went on to Sam's room to check up on him. But Sam wasn't in his room..

He gulped heavily, suddenly remembering his dream.

_No, Dean. That was just a dream..Maybe he's in the bath room_, he thought to himself and went to the bath room door trying to hear if there were coming any noises out of the room.

Again,_nothing._

Then he just opened the bath room door, only to discover... the room was dark.

_No Sammy._

He quickly but quietly went out of the room downstairs to the living room with a loaded gun.. ready to shoot at anything..or anybody.

He went down the stairs in utter horror..discovering every single detail he had seen in his nightmare.

**Blood. Everywhere..Just blood. It was everywhere. On the floor. The stairs. The staircase railing. Heck even on the walls.**

_Damn deja vu feeling. This must be how Sammy always felt like when he had his visions and they came true._

**He went into the living room finding...guess what? More blood.**

**Then he went on to the kitchen discovering a large blood pool and next to it...**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**_A / N: _This time some horror in it..**

**Sorry folks had to be..It was so crystal clear to me that our dearest Sammy had to suffer..okay in a dream but still he had to**

**be the victim... Leaves big brother Deani all angsty and scared and stuff which I tooooootally adore. Hehehe.. I know.. mean..**

**Sooo you know how it works. Review please.. And I promise I will work on chapter 4 and 5 this weekend. I have nothing better to do.**

**Thanks for reading! :)  
><strong>


End file.
